A Vanishing
by ccrulz
Summary: The children of the paranormal community are vanishing without a trace.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki was now eight months along in her pregnancy. She had begun to have strange dreams, dreams she did not want to share with Henry. She didn't want to share them with anyone. She tried to attribute them to her pregnancy but was afraid that wasn't the case. She decided to tell Mike. He was, after all, her best friend, a cop and would be objective, hopefully. Henry would be furious if he knew but she just had to tell someone. She called Mike and set up lunch at their favorite Chinese restaurant. They were currently working a case together so Henry wouldn't be suspicious.

Mike had taken the liberty of ordering for the both of them but Vicki wasn't hungry. She leaned back to accomodate her growing belly, resting her hands across it protectively.

"Aren't you going to eat Vic?" Mike asked with concern noting she had pushed her plate away.

"No, not hungry," she sighed.

"What's up with that? A normal Vicki not hungry, that's bad but a pregnant Vicki not hungry? That's bad beyond words," Mike tried teasing her to see if it would lighten her mood. He truly was worried that she wasn't hungry.

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Mike said after shoveling another chopstick full of rice into his mouth.

"I've been having these dreams or rather nightmares lately."

Mike grinned, "About me right?"

"NO..not about YOU.." she rolled her eyes.

"You know, this was a bad idea," she said as she started to leave.

"Vicki!" Mike got up and took her hand. He pulled her back to the table

"I'm sorry, I'll be serious. Sit down," He gestured for her to sit. She hesitated for a moment the slid back into her seat.

"Start at the beginning," he told her.

"They started about a week ago. I'm in a public place but I'm not sure where. I have all three kids with me," Mike interrupted.

"No little guy in this one then?" he asked.

"No," she continued, "suddenly, it's like a blur really, the kids vanish. They are all gone. I scream for them, scream for Henry but I'm all alone. No one is there, it starts getting dark and I can't find anyone. My kids are gone.." Vicki trailed off. The dreams had really been disturbing to her. Not so much because she was alone but because her kids had disappeared without a trace.

"Maybe you're anxious about the birth. Could be causing some strange dreams. Kate used to dream weird things toward the end of each pregnancy," he told her.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Well, no..but they were odd." he shifted uncomfortably.

Vicki did grin a little this time.."Oh, were they naughty dreams Mike?"

Mike's face turned fifty shades of red, "Hell, I don't remember! Anyway, this is about you and your dreams." He was doing his best to change the subject so Vicki quit teasing him.

"What does Henry say?" Mike asked realizing she hadn't mentioned anything about Henry's reaction.

"I haven't told him, just you, no one else. This is a Ft. Knox conversation, got it? Nothing in or out." she poked his chest.

"Yes ma'am." Mike saluted her, "But, shouldn't you tell Henry?"

"Hell no! He'll want to lock me up somewhere until the baby comes!"

"Speaking of, any names yet?" he said patting her expanding stomach. She was quiet small compared to her other pregnancies but the doctor reasurred her that he was healthy, growing at a normal rate and would be a good size.

"Not yet, still haggling," she shrugged.

"Okay, mind if I talk to Kate? She might have some insight."

"No, that's fine. But, are there any cases of missing kids right now?" Vicki wanted something to make her feel a little better.

"Nope. None that I know of, besides they do the whole alert system now, remember?" Mike reminded her.

"Yes Mike I know, for Henry and I they would but what about the rest of the paranormal community? Would they? They don't like attention drawn to themselves you know that."

"That's true. Tell you what, you check your "people" Mike put quotation marks around people, "and I'll check mine. See what we come up with."

"Henry will want to know why I'm asking questions." Vicki pointed out.

Mike put his hand over Vicki's tenderly, "Vicki, you need to tell him. He will help you, trust me."

Vicki knew that in her heart but she also knew that this late in the pregnancy Henry restricted her moreso than her doctor. She let him have that one indulgence.

If however, something was threatening her kids, all hell was about to break loose.

Unfortuanely, that might just very well be the case...


	2. A Stranger Watches

The woman looked at the children playing in the park. She watched intently waiting for any sign from one of them. Her impatience was growing with each passing hour. As she finally got up to leave, a young woman with a small child passed her by. She felt a prickle, just a small one but she knew. She knew immediately that this child was special. She decided to stay around then follow her home. She noticed too that another similar looking child was being watched by the young woman. It was a young boy with brown hair and bright eyes. He ran toward the slides and yelled for his mother to watch. She laughed as she took the little girl out of the stroller, heading to the playground with her young daughter. The woman sat and waited patiently. She knew she would definitely be getting these two soon.

Vicki went home after her lunch with Mike. Since the nightmares had started, she hadn't been sleeping soundly. This had made her decide that she might need to go home and try to rest. She didn't want to sleep, just rest a bit. Gwen and the children were gone when she arrived. Her heart leapt with panic at first but then quickly realized that Gwen had taken them to the museum. Vicki locked the door behind her then flipped her phone open. She wanted to call just to make sure they were okay. Mike had reminded her that Gwen was the best nanny they could have. Vicki knew nothing was foolproof. After speaking with Gwen, she breathed a sigh of relief, got a quick snack and headed upstairs to relax and maybe read a book.

Vicki stopped at the new nursery they had been setting up for the baby. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. She thought back to when she was unsure if she was pregnant, how upset she was, how she was hurt during the giant spider fiasco and now, just a few weeks from his entrance into the world, a new fear. She feared that someone would hurt her children. She shook the thought from her head, looked at the room one more time and headed for her own.

"Oh, little man, what are we going to name you?" she said out loud. He kicked her hard as the last word left her lips. She jumped a bit and laughed. She knew his personality would be much like her and Abbie. That was somewhat frightening, a male version of her. Poor Henry!

She lay down on the bed, picked up a baby name book and began to thumb through it. She and Henry were still haggling over names, they just could not agree on one. They had the middle name, deciding on the first name was a problem.

The next thing Vicki remembered was Henry lightly touching her and calling her name.

"Vicki? Vicki..are you okay? Why are you home? What's wrong?" Henry pulled her hair away from her face as she turned over on her back.

"What time is it?" she said trying to focus on their clock by the bed.

"It's only three in the afternoon." he told her. She'd been asleep for two hours and no nightmares.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at the office with Coreen?" Vicki asked.

"I was but Gwen called me, she said you sounded a little distraught. When you didn't answer your cell, I decided to come home."

Vicki looked around, then lay back on the bed.

"I must have left it downstairs," she said covering her eyes with the back of her arm. Henry could tell something was up and it had nothing to do with his vampire abilities and everything to do with his love for his wife.

"Vicki, what's wrong? And don't try to lie either, " Henry warned her.

"I might as well tell you," she said sitting up on the bed. She sat with her legs crossed Indian style and told him everything. When she told him about talking to Mike, he got extremely quiet at first.

"So you felt the need to go to Mike instead of your husband." He stated. His jaw was set. The muscle in his face was twitching and Vicki could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Henry," she said, "I went to Mike as a friend and an investigator. I thought maybe something else was going on and it was coming through to me in a dream. I didn't want you to freak out, like you're doing now."

Vicki climbed off the bed, not very gracefully and headed to use the bathroom. Henry stayed in his spot still brooding.

"Look," Vicki said as she exited the bathroom, "you were going to be pissed or upset either way. You can help me or not, but I'm not going to risk ignoring this might be something serious. What's it gonna be?"

Vicki took that stance that said, "take it or fuck you."

Henry stood up, started for the door then looked back and said, "Coming?"

Vicki smiled and answered, "Maybe later..."


	3. The Lycans

Henry took Vicki to the lycan community. His brother James, his wife Jasmine and their children Jaxon and Jenni were all there to greet them. They got hugs all around with Jaxon and Jenni clambering all over them when they sat down.

"You two run and play," Jasmine shooed them away. Vicki knew her kids were somewhere playing. She really wanted them close to her right now but knew they needed to get some things out of the way first. Henry filled them in on what was happening, his voice betraying that he was still a little miffed at Vicki for telling Mike first. Jasmine caught Vicki rolling her eyes when Henry was talking and stifled a giggle.

"Any ideas?" Vicki asked when he was done.

"None. We've had nothing happen but we will certainly be on alert." James told them both. Jasmine offered them dinner but they declined. Vicki wanted to get the kids and head home.

The lycan community was very large, very close-knit and secure. They all had normal everyday jobs, this looked like nothing more than a gated community. However, most of the residents happened to be lycan or something else. There were some vampires, a few fae and one or two witches here and there. For the most part though, it was lycan.

Abbie, Ward and London nearly ran Vicki and Henry over.

"You came here to get us..why?" Abbie was a tad suspicious sometimes.

"Because, we wanted to see your Uncle James and Aunt Jasmine, is that a problem?" Vicki responded, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just wondering," Abbie said unconvinced. They said goodbyes all around heading home soon thereafter.

"Mommy, are you okay?" London asked very quietly.

"Yes, London, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Vicki quickly changed the subject. She asked the children about their day, what they had done and asked them if they'd had fun.

"Yes, we did. But you know what?" Ward asked his eyes wide.

"What?" They both responded in unison.

"That lady that kept staring at us today, she was scary. She's a bad lady I think," Ward told them. Abbie and London nodded in agreement.

"What lady Ward?" Henry asked.

"That lady that was across the street. She just stood there and stared at us for a long time. One of the others came outside and she left really fast," Abbie told her parents.

"Ward, do you think you can draw the lady?" Vicki asked, her heart was pounding. Henry could hear it and knew she was frightened and pissed all at the same time.

"I thought I could mommy, but when I tried, my eyes got all cloudy," Ward frowned.

Vicki nearly got sick with worry. Henry began to grit his teeth in anger knowing that something was terribly, suspecting too that Vicki's dreams were more than just pregnancy dreams.

_I only need a few, then I can bring him over. Just three or four... _The woman was thinking to herself as she watched the children play. One child in particular caught her eye. A beautiful little girl, long flowing golden hair that fell in curls around her face and down her back. She sat contently and played close to the other children, her thumb in her mouth. She could feel power from this little and the two that were similar in appearance. The woman knew they were magical in some way, she could feel it from afar.

_How to get them, _she thought to herself. A spell should do it but it would have to be very powerful.

Yes, the blood of these children would be very powerful indeed. She felt the connection, it was there. Something told her these children were very special. She knew the lycan woman was their nanny. Getting past her would be easy...

Vicki told Henry and Gwen she wanted to take care of the children herself tonight. Her request was met with protest.

"Vicki, you need to rest. Let us get them ready for bed, you can read them their story," Henry offered.

"No, Henry, I want to do it myself. I'm pregnant, not crippled," Vicki said as she headed up the stairs.

"Are you going to go after her?" Gwen asked her hands on her hips.

"No, are you?" Henry answered, his arms over his chest.

"If I thought it would do any good, I would in a heartbeat but it won't, " Gwen shook her head, sighed and headed out to her house out back. She stopped and turned before she made her exit.

"Henry, if you need anything.." Gwen started.

"Yes, I know Gwen, thank you," Henry nodded, giving her a slight smile.

After bathing the children, Vicki settled into the girls room to read them a book. They all three piled as closely as they could while she read. Abbie had her head on her mother's shoulder reading over it, twisting Vicki's hair around her finger. London was across Vicki's lap, her head looking up at her, her thumb in her mouth twisting her own hair. Ward was on her other shoulder his arm resting on Vicki's stomach. When Vicki finished reading, she looked at her children. She knew that if anyone ever tried to hurt them, they would not survive. Pregnant or not, Vicki would kill anyone that tried to harm them.

"Mom?" Ward asked.

"Yes?" Vicki absently rubbed his hand that was resting on her stomach.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Vicki paused, looking between the three who were now eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I don't know yet, we're still working on that."

"I want to tell you guys something too," Vicki swallowed a lump in her throat and continued, "I love you all very much and I will never let anything happen to you."

"We know that mom!" Abbie rolled her eyes. Vicki kissed each one of them goodnight, tucked them in, then took Ward to his bedroom to tuck him in.

"I'm sorry I can't remember the woman," Ward told Vicki, his eyes full of sadness at thinking he had let his parents down. Vicki hugged him tightly.

"Ward, don't worry about a thing, okay? It's no big deal. I'm sure it's nothing, no worrying, promise?" She smiled at him trying to reassure him.

"Promise!" he smiled hugging her tightly this time. Vicki headed for her bedroom trying to keep her emotions in check until she got there. She closed the door behind her, leaned against it and let the tears flow. They were tears of anger. She knew that the woman that had been watching them was a problem that she didn't know how she was going to fix. Henry came out of the bathroom in nothing, saw her standing there and immediately went to her. He took her in his arms letting her sob into his chest.

"Vicki, it's okay. I'm sure it's nothing," Vicki pulled away.

"Oh yeah? That's exactly what I just told Ward. And I KNOW I was lying." Henry wiped her tears, kissed her lips and held her again.

"You need to relax, get some rest and I'll check some things out tomorrow," Henry whispered to her.

"How can I relax Henry? How can I take care of something when I have no idea what it is I'm supposed to take care of?" Vicki said as she headed to the bed, sat on it, lying back as she did.

As Henry stood in front of her, Vicki leaned up on her elbows looking at his nude body. He was perfectly sculpted. His abs were defined, every breath he took made them look as if they rippled. Vicki sighed at the very sight of him. His soft hair curling around his face, his full lips curving so slightly as he looked at her, his thighs so sculpted they looked as if they had been carved from stone, his manhood partially erect, proudly displaying his mood, his sexy bedroom eyes...

"Well, I guess you could help me relax a little?" Vicki said licking her lips.

"I could give you a foot massage," he said bending down on one knee. He took her shoes off, then her socks and began rubbing her feet.

"I could think of other areas that might need some...relaxing.." Vicki said suggestively.

"Me too..."


	4. Just Something Smutty

Making love while you're pregnant can be a daunting task. Henry always made things work beautifully. Henry, already nude and fully erect, crawled onto the bed and began to undress Vicki very sensually. He unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time. He took her shirt off, tossing it over his shoulder. Vicki was leaning back on the bed to accomodate her round belly. Henry leaned over to kiss her on her lips first then moved to her neck, her shoulder, her chest and along the edges of her lace bra, her full breasts threatening to spill over with each deep breath she took. Henry slipped the strap off of one shoulder, then the next. Vicki felt the heat pooling in her lower body, her wetness beginning to grow. She closed her eyes, dropped her head back and let her mouth fall open just a little. Her long thick hair grazed the bed as her head moved softly under Henry's caresses. Henry soon had her bra completely off. He lay her back on the bed gently placing small kisses on her exposed breasts. Vicki tangled her hands in his hair. Henry lay to one side, his hand on her stomach caressing it tenderly.

He moved to her pants sliding them off along with her panties also tossing them off the bed. Vicki relaxed completely, sighing as he used one hand to move up her thigh heading toward her breasts once more. Henry moved back to her neck licking and nibbling the place calling to him. He dared not take blood this late in her pregnancy. Vicki wanted him to but he refused. Henry kissed his way back to her breast making small circles with his tongue, teasing her into a frenzy. Vicki moaned pressing herself toward his hot mouth wanting him to take her into it. He finally obliged, his free hand working her other breast. He ran his tongue around the edge of her nipple, his fingers rolling the other one until they were both so ripe he thought she might burst. Vicki was aching for him to be inside of her, Henry had other ideas. He kissed slowly away from her breasts, kissing her belly and holding it with both hands in a non-sexual, yet tender way. Henry continued down to her pulsing mound. He picked her up, put her legs in a more comfortable position and began to bring her closer to release. He kissed the insides of her thighs alternately nipping them as he did. Vicki cried out with pure esctacy with each nip. Vicki wriggled her hips toward him urging him on. Henry needed no urging, he knew what he wanted and what she needed. Finally, he felt her shudder and heard her sigh as he darted his hard tongue in and out of her. He licked her folds, then moved to her hard center sucking it quickly. Vicki grabbed her pillow and called his name asking him for more. Henry starting flicking her with his tongue at vampire speed. There was no toy in the world that could match that feeling. Henry stopped his magical tongue work, moving back down to her core darting his tongue in and out again and again. Vicki couldn't reach his head in this position. She used her knees to push him up and pushed herself down to him forcing him back to his previous position. Henry smiled behind what he was doing and started once again to drive her over the edge, nearly making her see stars. He rolled her this time, sliding his fingers in for more pleasure for both of them. Vicki's breathing quickened, Henry knew she was close. His tongue went to work sucking, rolling and flicking her to the climax she deserved. She tightened and began to spasm over and over. She cried out, groaned and shuddered as she finished. Henry kissed her thighs before picking her up, she was limp in his arms, her body sweaty from the pleasure he had just given her.

He turned her over, entering her from behind was the easiest way for her at this point. Henry held her up, kissed her neck softly then slid himself inside of her. Vicki was so tight that Henry had to ease himself in at first. As she drew him up into her, Henry shuddered at the feeling. He closed his eyes and grunted, feeling her warm wet walls closing around his steely manhood. He didn't move for a moment, letting himself adjust inside of her, stretching her out. She began to ride him before he could do anything. She rolled back onto him, moving her hips in such a way the his tip was experiencing the most wonderful sensation. He called out her name, holding her hips for balance. He met her thrusting, being gentle yet quick at the same time. Vicki wanted no part of gentle. She forced him into her harder and harder. Henry, no longer able to be gentle matched those thrusts as well. Soon, they were both sweating and grinding. Vicki was close again. Henry reached around finding her center and bringing her as he finished with her. They both spasmed and shuddered, the intensity of it beyond words. He lay them both down on the bed with Vicki spooning into Henry. She was completely relaxed. Henry was somewhat relaxed himself. He had his hand draped over her stomach, she reached for his hand. She entwined her fingers in his. Henry kissed her back, just under her shoulderblade.

"I love you," they told one another. Yet another round of mindblowing sex with Henry, who wouldn't be relaxed and in love?

The woman made sure she had all of the ingredients for her concoction. She knew that she would have to make it strong for these children. She knew the must be powerful because it had taken all she had to cast a spell on the boy to keep him from remembering. She would save them for last, the other children would be easier. Her plans were laid out. She would take the two oldest children of the detectives, the younger one was not powerful enough. Then, she would take the two lycan children, then the three children she had seen earlier today. She had modified the house to hold them. Protective spells were in front of the rooms they would be held in. She made her way to the mirror.

"Soon, my love, soon you will be here and we will have our own children. The power and blood of these children is unmatched, I've never found any like it. I will not fail you this time. Our children will rule the earth," She spoke to an evil looking face in the mirror. He looked like a man but his face was full of evil.

"I know you will not fail me Dioncia."

"I will not Bacchus," she answered. Her eyes were dead. In their place was a look of pure madness. Bacchus had driven her mad. He had convinced her to bring him over from his banishment, that he would give her the children she had desired so.

Her madness made her blind to his true nature, she would be dead as soon as he could take a true human form.


	5. An Altar

Coreen was shocked to see Vicki in the office when she arrived.

"Why are you here?" Coreen asked.

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, riiiight, " Coreen shot Henry a look, he was frowning telling Coreen that something was terribly wrong.

"What's up you two? Something's up, I can tell," Coreen put her things down then joined them in the big office.

"Come on. Spill it," Coreen stood defiantely as they both just stared at her. Vicki finally relented, sighing as she began to tell Coreen about the dreams and then the incident with the woman that the kids saw.

"Whoa." was all Coreen could say. She tapped her chin with one finger then clapped her hands together suddenly.

"I know..let's consult my psychic." Coreen said happily.

Vicki gave her a smug look, "Coreen, the last time that happened, things didn't go so well, remember?"

"Not THAT one, I have a new one, jeez Vicki," Coreen said shaking her head as she headed for the phone.

Vicki let Coreen call her person, Vicki called hers.

"Hey it's me, anything?" Vicki said into the phone. Henry handed Vicki an cold bottle of water to drink as he sat down on the edge of her desk listening to Mike on the other end.

"Uh huh..." Vicki frowned, "really? Where? Okay, we'll meet you there."

"No no no no, " Henry said as she hung up.

"What? I just want to go see, that's all. I told you last night, I'm just pregnant.." Henry put his hand up cutting her off.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, however, " he pointed to her stomach, "you are due soon. Any undue stress might cause problems." He cocked his head waiting for her arguement, knowing full well it was coming.

"Undue stress? Are you KIDDING me Henry?" She stood up, her hands going to her hips as she tried to balance herself.

"I'm HAVING undue stress! Someone or some..." she waved one hand.."thing might be trying to take my children. Mike says they found something of interest, I want to go and look. Got a problem with that? Too bad if you do, I'm going," she tried to move around him. He held her with both arms. Vicki growled at him, her eyes turning silver. She was becoming quite angry, then again, so was Henry.

Henry's eyes bled black, he growled too.

"Henry, I'm going. You are not going to stop me," Vicki's eyes were flashing with anger and determination. Henry knew that by holding her back it would only delay the inevitable and piss her off all at the same time.

"Fine, but I'm going with you," he said as he released her arms.

"I'm going too," Coreen said.

"Whatever." Vicki on her way by.

"This should be lots of fun," Henry muttered under his breath to Coreen. She nodded and made a face.

"I saw that," Vicki called out over her shoulder.

"What the hell is all of this?" Mike asked one of the investigators.

"I have no earthly idea," he responded. Kate had come to join them. She looked around and shivered. Mike, noticing her behavior, pulled her to one side.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure but there's been some type of ritual magic performed here," Kate said pointing. The house had been vacant for quite awhile. A neighbor called in that they saw lights and smoke. The fire department responded but finding no fire, they called the police. The firefighters found strange markings in some of the rooms and evidence of small fires, nothing as in what an arsonist would do.

"Weird shit," were the fire chief's exact words.

"Wonder what category you put that under..." Mike had mumbled as he walked into the house. Kate was still feeling strange. She saw many different symbols, ashes in certain areas that suggested some type of ritualistic practice and what appeared to be blood smeared on the walls.

"We need some samples of that," Mike told one of the officers. She nodded and went to get a kit.

"So, what do you think?" Mike asked shoving his hands in his coat. He was looking for any clue as to what was going on.

"I think some bad shit is happening and we are about two steps behind it," Kate sighed. Mike nodded in agreement.

They headed for a back bedroom where some other strange things were found along with a huge mirror hung on the wall.

"This," an officer pointed, "is what freaked out the firefighters."

He pointed to an alter of some type, blood dripped down from the center and ran in small streams onto the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, that would kinda creep me out too," Mike said heading over to it, bending to get a closer look. He was mindful not to step in anything even with his booties on. Kate stood back staring at the scene before her. She began to understand what was happening.

"Mike, whoever is doing this is trying to summon something with blood." Kate said eyeing the room, getting the sense that magic was here recently.

"Really Kate?" Mike was a tad sarcastic. Kate gave him a go to hell look.

"Mike, not just ANY blood," Kate emphasized. Mike stood up from where he had been kneeling.

"What kind of blood? Animal maybe?" Mike was hoping it was animal. Please let it be animal he said to himself.

"Unfortunately, no. Look at the alter. It's small," she pointed out the size. Mike suddenly understood. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit! Kids? You think it's kid's blood?" Mike was angry now, not just sickened but angry.

"I think whoever is doing it has not gotten it right. Why haven't we had any missing children reports?" Kate wondered the last question aloud.

"We have, just a couple though," Mike said quietly then added, "I didn't say anything because of Vicki. She's already worried."

Kate knew Vicki had talked to Mike, she knew of Vicki's dreams. She went to Mike and was just about to put her hand in his, something she never did at work but felt she needed to for a moment, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate recognized the number, it was her sitter. Mike watched as Kate's face blanched, her hand started shaking, her eyes filled with tears.

"WHAT?? When..." Kate grabbed Mike running them both toward the door.

"We're on our way," Kate slammed her phone shut and cursed.

"What the hell is going on Kate? We're damaging evidence, what the hell is wrong with you.." Kate stopped short of slapping Mike.

"MIKE..our kids are MISSING!!" Kate screamed.

That's what Vicki heard as she stepped from her car...


	6. Small Sacrifice

Vicki stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing Kate's exclamation. Kate's eyes were on fire, they had turned a strange shade of dark brown that Vicki had only seen once or twice. Kate was excellent at keeping her emotions and magic in check simultaneously, just as Vicki was. However, this was completely different situation.

"Kate, what the hell happened?" Vicki asked as they met up at the car. Kate was reaching for the door trying to get in. In her haste, she couldn't seem to grip the handle to open it. It kept popping out of her hand with a loud click. After three tries, Kate screamed and slammed her fists on the roof of the cruiser.

"Kate," Mike said as he came up behind her. He grabbed her arms, pulled her to him and hugged her from behind. She fell into him sobbing.

"Kate, what happened? What happened to the kids?" Vicki asked more firmly this time. She had to get Kate to talk quickly.

"The sitter..." she finally sobbed out, "the sitter said that some woman came up to them at the park, she said something about M.J. and Sarah, Vin was playing in the sand next to them but didn't say anything about him." Kate was shaking her head, her eyes now normal but more dead looking. She was staring off at nothing.

"What else?" Mike asked this time. His heart was breaking too but he needed to hold it together for Kate, for now at least.

"That's it." Kate sniffed. Mike let go of her, she leaned back onto their car looking at the group around her.

"She said that the next thing she knew, she and Vin woke up, M.J. and Sarah had.." Kate's voice cracked, "vanished."

"Did she say what the woman looked like?" Vicki was hoping that Ward couldn't remember because he was a child, maybe the woman had sensed Ward's ability and clouded him. She wasn't sure yet but she had hoped the sitter would have more.

"No, she said all she can remember is a fuzzy person," Kate shrugged.

"Well damn!" Vicki knew that things were getting bad, very quickly.

"Celluci!" someone from the house yelled waving a phone up.

"Yes?" Kate and Mike both responded. They looked at one another.

"Sorr... Mike..telephone. Might want to take this," Mike looked at Kate she smiled weakly giving him the "I'm okay for now" look. Vicki went to stand beside her if nothing else just for support. She put her arm around Kate's shoulder letting her know she understood. If someone ever took her kids, all hell would break loose in the city of Toronto.

Mike took the phone call and headed back to the group. His face was very grim.

"What? What was it?" Kate asked as he approached. Vicki could feel Kate start to tremble. Mike put his hands on Kate's arms rubbing them in a comforting way.

"What the fuck is it Mike?" Kate spit out, her fists clenched at her side.

"They found a body..." he sighed, looked at his feet, looked back up with tear-filled eyes, "a child's body."

Kate would have hit the ground if Mike hadn't been holding her.

Dioncia was busy making preparations. The other two sacrifices hadn't worked. The blood was not enough, the the right kind, not enough magic. She decided that this time, she would take all of the children first, hold them at the new place then get the blood together all at once. The whimpering coming from the little girl had abated somewhat. She had been minutes away from sedating her. The boy was yelling continuously at her.

"You just wait til my parents get here, lady. And my Aunt Vicki and Uncle Henry...you're gonna git it!" he yelled through the open door. She had put a protective spell around the room and a shield up over the door. The boy had tried running through it several times only to be met with resistance. After several tries which had him ending up on his little stubborn behind, he finally resorted to yelling at her.

"I'm not kidding, lady..whoever you are," M.J. told her. His sister was in another room. He was fine as long as he could hear her. When he did quit yelling, he noticed he no longer heard her whimpering. He tried throwing out some magic that his mother had taught him but nothing worked. He knew, again from what Kate had taught him, that there was some sort of spell around the room and a shield on the door. He kept trying out of fear and anger but gave up when he got hurt the last time he was thrown back on the floor. He didn't tell the lady, as he called her, that he was bleeding. He was not going to give her a reason to touch him again. M.J. called out to Sarah.

"Sarah, are you okay?" her little voice said a small yes. M.J. looked at the cut on his wrist, it was deeper than he thought. He found a towel and wrapped it. He felt better after hearing his little sister's voice. As much as he wanted to choke her sometimes, this situation they were now in frightened him. He looked like a mini-Mike with dark hair and sky-blue eyes. Those blue eyes soon filled with tears of anger and a little fear. He pulled his knees to his chest, sat in the corner and let one tear slip down his cheek. His wrist had stopped bleeding. He prayed silently that his parents or Vicki and Henry would hurry and get there.

Vicki bent down, not gracefully or easily, to check Kate. When she finally came to, she was disoriented.

"What happened? Mike..." Mike had knelt down beside her as well. He was holding her hand and rubbing her forehead. Kate suddenly sat straight up remembering as she did what Mike had told them.

"The child..is it?" Kate asked with worry.

Mike shook his head, "No but it was one of the missing ones, two siblings. The mother was fae, the father was human. Apparently, whoever took the children was testing them. They were bled out, magical symbols carved all over the body."

Kate became physically ill.

"Vicki, please help us. If anyone can, it's you and Henry," Kate was pleading.

"No need to ask Kate," Vicki stood up with Henry's help. They needed to get clues from this house but so far, nothing was helpful.

Vicki's phone rang making them all jump.

"Hello?" Vicki saw that it was James' number.

"Yeah, hang on.." Vicki handed the phone to Henry shrugging her shoulders and wondering why he didn't call Henry's cell first if he was looking for him .

"Yes?" Henry frowned immediately.

"We'll be right there.." Henry clicked Vicki's phone shut and handed it back to her.

"What's happened?" Vicki was afraid to ask.

"Jaxon and Jenni..." Henry said through gritted teeth.

Vicki didn't need him to finish to know..

"Oh HELL no..."


	7. A Little Snag

M.J. sat quietly listening to the woman talk. He thought she was talking to herself as he couldn't hear anyone responding to her. He strained to hear, still nothing. He had heard two more children being brought in earlier. One of them was growling, M.J. thought he recognized the voice but wasn't sure. The other was a small girl, she was crying as his sister had been.

"Dioncia, you're doing a wonderful job," Bacchus told her from the mirror. She smiled, tracing his face with her finger. He leaned into it as if he could feel it, tilting his head and closing his eyes. He wanted her but didn't need her. When he was through with her, he would dispose of her as necessary. He was as mad as she was, they were the perfect couple.

"Bacchus, how many children can we have?" She asked pulling away from the mirror.

"As many as you like, my love," he lied. He had no intention of having children with her. No, there was a human woman he was seeking. She would be more powerful. She would bear his evil spawn. She just didn't know it yet...

"Vicki, what is it that you intend to do? You are incapable of fighting, physically or with your magic..you're not planning on using your magic this far along are you?" Henry was bombarding her with questions, she was ignoring him. Her mind was reeling with the knowledge that not only had Kate's children vanished but now, Henry's niece and nephew. There were absolutely no clues at all. It was as if they had just vanished into thin air. Mike was going to call from the crime scene to tell them if they knew anymore than they did now. Kate had come with them because Mike didn't feel that she could handle the crime scene. Hell, he barely did.

Vicki was still deep in thought when she felt Henry's hand touch hers.

"Vicki? Are you listening to me?"

"Does it LOOK like I was Henry?" Vicki snapped at him.

"NO it didn't, hence the reason I asked Victoria." Henry snapped back.

"Can you feel the love?" Coreen suddenly asked. They all stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I'm just trying to stop the fighting. That is not helping us out here," Coreen huffed back into her seat.

"She's right Henry," Vicki sighed and wondered how in the hell they were going to find the kids with not one clue out there. She had a sudden thought..her own kids. Vicki grabbed her cell and called Gwen. Vicki breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard they were at home.

"What happened? Did James say?" Vicki knew it would be the same scenario or rather feared it would be.

"He didn't say," Henry responded as they pulled into the driveway. The police were called but they had not arrived yet. Jasmine was beside herself, James was trying to stay in human form.

"I'll kill them Henry, whoever took them, I'll kill them!!" James growled. Henry knew how he felt. As a father, he would kill anyone who tried to harm his children too. Henry put a hand on James' shoulder.

"Brother, this anger will not help. We're angry too but we need to focus. There are no clues so far, do you know what happened?" Henry hoped his touch would calm James somewhat. It did, but not much. Kate was comforting Jasmine as she told her that her children had vanished.

"We don't know. One minute they were playing not twenty feet from us, the next they just..." James clenched his fists and jaw. He was growling low in his throat.

"Vanished." Vicki added.

"No one vanishes without a trace, no one," Jasmine shook her head still unbelieving that her children were gone. Her voice had become high-pitched with alarm, her eyes red from crying.

"This has to involve something magical. Kate, anything?" Vicki turned to Kate. Kate nodded yes, Vicki had felt something residual too. Nothing but a charm but it was there. Something had definietly been there.

"You feel it too don't you?" Kate asked Vicki. Vicki nodded yes too, then felt something else.

She tried to be inconspicuous. She didn't want anyone to know she'd had a huge contraction...


	8. Oh Crap

Gwen was getting the children ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door. Before she opened it, she began to growl. She sensed evil on the other side and she was hesitant to open it. She stood on the inside of the locked door, still not answering it. The door burst open and there stood Dioncia. Gwen immediately started to shift. The next thing Gwen remembered was waking up inside of the house. Her body was on fire. She was flat on her back unable to move much. She lifted one hand and saw that something was running underneath her skin. By the feel of it, it had to be silver. She yelled for the children, there was no answer. She kept screaming praying that they just hadn't heard her but knowing it was in vain. After much effort Gwen reached into her pocket fumbling to grasp her cellphone. She dialed 911, spoke only the address the phone falling out of her hand as she passed out once more...

"Vicki?" Henry noticed Vicki was looking rather pale.

"What's wrong Vicki?" Henry asked. Vicki hadn't told anyone she had started having contractions. They were strong, she felt the baby push down with each one.

"Nothing why?" Vicki tried not to look pained, it wasn't working.

"Vicki, are you in labor?" Kate asked. The entire group stopped talking and stared at her.

"Stop staring at me! I'm fine dammit!" She tried walking toward the vehicle but had to stop in mid-stride from the pain. Henry was at her side in an instant, Kate and Coreen followed suit.

"Vicki! Why didn't you tell me?" Henry was upset and Vicki knew he had every right to be. She couldn't be in labor, she didn't want to be. This was too important.

"Henry, it's probably nothing," who was she trying to convince?

"Come on, let's get to the hospital," Henry helped her to the car. Kate and Coreen said they would stay there. Mike was en route from the other crime scene. Kate wasn't sure she wanted details. The few she had were enough. Coreen was so worried that she had called Cason's sitter three times to make sure everything was allright. Clark had gotten home on the last call making Coreen feel somewhat better.

"Henry.." Vicki tried to protest, the baby was not waiting. She wasn't sure she was going to even make it to the hospital.

"Call my mother, Henry, get her to our house with Gwen." Vicki had no idea what had been happening. She wanted backup, just in case.

"And tell her NOT to bring Christian and Olivia," Vicki doubled over, wincing in pain. She tried breathing, no help at all. She resorted to what she knew best.

"Henry! Stop driving like Mr. Magoo, get to the fucking hospital! Damn!" Henry was racing the hospital just not fast enough for Vicki.

"Vicki, you know that you can't just pop this baby out and get back on the case," Henry warned her knowing full well that's what she was already thinking.

"Really? No shit Henry," might have been the words that came out but not was she was thinking. She was thinking that she could not be distracted right now, that how was she going to enjoy the wonderous birth of her new baby when all of her family and friends were hurting right now? It was all too much, but not nearly what was to come.

"Hello?" Gwen heard pounding on the door. Still unable to move, she tried weakly to yell for them to come in.

"Sarge, there's no answer, want me to bust it in?" she heard the officer ask.

"Hell yes! The Fitzroy's wouldn't call 911 if something wasn't wrong!" someone yelled back. Gwen vaguely heard banging then nothing at all.

"Damn!" the officer yelled when he saw the small woman lying on the floor. Her skin looked gray.

"Sarge, is her skin moving?" The officer pointed. The senior officer had radioed for help already. He bent down beside her trying to check for any signs of life.

"You two," he pointed to two other officers that had entered the house, "check the house. Make sure there aren't anymore victims, quickly dammit! Stop looking at her!"

The other officers drew their guns and carefully checked. They came back shaking their heads, nothing.

"The kids," Gwen muttered out. The officers all looked at each other knowing they were in Vicki and Henry's house, realizing this was their nanny.

"Sarge, you think the kids were here?" the younger officer asked.

"I hope like hell they weren't," the older officer sighed. He heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance.

"I hope she makes it.." he said quietly as Gwen's breathing got shallower, her skin got grayer and things looked increasingly bleaker..


	9. Crash

Henry whipped into the emergency room just as an ambulance pulled up. Henry had called ahead to let them know they were coming but with Vicki's yelling in the background to "hurry the fuck up" it was apparent there was urgency involved. When Henry exited the vehicle, the nurses were already at the car door with a wheelchair. Henry glanced at the ambulance and took note of who was on the gurney. He quickly turned Vicki away and frowned. What was he to do? He knew that was Gwen but where were the children? Vicki would be distraught if she knew, he couldn't leave her. There was only one person to call..Celluci.

"Mr. Fitzroy, follow me. This is her fourth child, it may not take long," the nurse said prodding him away from the driveway. Henry nodded.

"Vicki, Ieft something in the car. I'll be right back," He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand. His eyes were dark, his brow was deeply furrowed. Vicki grabbed Henry by the shirt collar pulling his face inches from hers.

"Henry, you better hurry up. I'm barely able to keep him squeezed in here mister," She was sweating profusely now and extremely pissed.

The nurses wheeled Vicki in as Henry made sure she was still shielded from Gwen. As soon as Vicki was out of sight, Henry ran to Gwen's side, taking her hand in his.

"What happened?" Henry asked the EMT's.

"And you are.." the EMT asked.

"She's my nanny, my kids..where are they?" Henry looked around knowing full well they weren't around or he would have felt their presence.

"There was no one else in the house." Henry stopped where he was, they continued into the hospital and left him standing in the driveway.

He immediately dialed Mike's number...

Dioncia looked at her rooms filled with the wonderful magical children. They were even more powerful when they were all together. She could feel it, even through the protective shields up on the doorways. She had M.J., Abbie and Ward together. Sarah and Jaxon were together with London and Jenni being in the last room.

"My mother is going to kill you bitch!" Abbie yelled. She was completely vamped out, as was Ward. London had yet to show any vampire abilities.

"Abbie! Mom doesn't like it when you talk like that!" Ward reminded her. Abbie swirled around to face her twin.

"Shut up Ward! Can't you see? This woman is probably going to kill us " Abbie turned to the woman, "aren't you?" Abbie said in her little vampire voice.

"You are a smart one aren't you? You three, I'll save for last. I'll start with the little ones, they'll offer less resistance. But, not today. It's not time yet. Bacchus has not given me the okay yet. He's waiting," she said as she eyed each child. She could feel the strength in Abbie as if it were pulsing through her, Ward and London too. The others were strong but not as strong as these three.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Vicki growled at one of the nurses. The nurse, nonplussed by her outburst answered, "on his way sweetie," as she continued to get Vicki ready.

"This baby is..." Vicki grabbed her stomach and bent over, holding the bed for support.

"Come on, get into the bed Vicki," the nurse tried to get her in but she wouldn't budge.

"Vicki? Get into the bed, honey," Vicki looked up, her face in a grimace.

"I can't.." she finally gasped out.

"Why not?" the nurse asked.

"Because I think his head is already out.." Vicki said her eyes telling the nurse that the time had run out rather quickly.

Henry picked that exact moment to enter the room. Vicki wasn't aware but he had called Mike alerting to the situation at hand. Mike already knew about Gwen and that the kids were nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck have you been Henry?" Vicki was still Vicki even while standing next to a hospital bed with her child nearly falling from her womb.

"Vicki..." Henry looked at the nurse who quickly filled him in. Henry picked Vicki up, put her in the bed and yelled for the nurse to get the doctor, any doctor.

"Henry.." Vicki had her legs pulled up, her gown exposing her in all her glory. Henry's eyes widened when he looked.

"Oh...Vicki, for the love of...don't push, don't push," Henry was holding her hand and stroking her forehead.

"Henry, I'm not...he's coming..you're going to have to get him.." Vicki told him. Henry scanned the room searching for gloves of any kind. He yelled for the nurse again, no sign of anyone. Vicki was now screaming.

"HENRY!! Do something!!" she yelled. Henry rolled his sleeves up, snapped some gloves and thought, what the hell. He glanced at the door once more hoping it would open with some sort of medical personnel coming through. No such luck.

"Henry.." Vicki panted, doing her best not to push, "I can't..I can't stop him..he's coming..do something..please.." she was lying back trying to relax but their son had other ideas.

Henry was torn. His children were missing, his wife was giving birth and it looked s though he was going to be the one to bring him into the world...


	10. Bittersweet

Abbie paced the room never taking her eyes off of the doorway, hoping it would ease just enough for her to get through. Dioncia was busying herself with preparations. She had started to put candles out, added some strange looking ingredients to a bowl then continued with her humming and chanting.

"My mother won't stand for this you know," Abbie hissed at her, still pacing. Ward and M.J. had joined Abbie's pacing. They all stared at her, watching her as she worked. She stopped to look at the three defiant children.

"You three really think someone is coming don't you?" She smiled at them sweetly. There was nothing sweet behind that smile and they all knew it.

"Yes, and if it isn't my mother, it will be my father or Uncle Mike and Aunt Kate.." Abbie was still vamped out, still hissing and pacing. The woman frowned, tilting her head at the group.

"My little ones," she said as she came to stand just a few feet from the shielded door, "you are but vessels. Your blood is powerful, your magic is just what I need to bring him over."

"You are crazy, " Ward hissed out. M.J, much like Mike, stood firm, planting his feet and crossing his arms. Abbie, being Abbie, wanted to jump her and claw her eyes out.

"You think," Dioncia's face turned suddenly dark and evil, "you will be saved? That is not going to happen. I will have my own children and you, all of you, will help bring Bacchus over to be the father."

Abbie lunged for the shield. M.J. barely grabbed her, holding her back as he did. He knew she would only hurt herself because the sheild wouldn't give. She looked every bit the little Vicki that she was, angry, aggressive and protective all at once. M.J. held her and whispered into her ear.

"No Abbie, not yet. Let's wait. You can't get through it, I've tried," he finally had her calm enough that she quit struggling. Abbie had tears of anger welling in her eyes and like Vicki, refused to let them fall. M.J. took her hand in his. Abbie looked down at it then back up at him. Ward took her other hand, she did the same to him. They stood together holding hands and stared at Dioncia.

"Yes, you three are very strong," she smiled wickedly, then turned away.

She had no idea how strong these children were.

Henry kept watching as the baby came further down. Vicki was not pushing at all, he just kept on coming.

"Henry..." Vicki was in tears now. Her emotions were raw, the pain was intense and she was scared as hell. She knew Henry was capable of just about anything, she just wasn't so sure about childbirth.

"Okay Vicki, I can do this, just push, really hard," Henry said, his own eyes filling with tears. He had both hands on the baby's head guiding it down. Vicki leaned up, grabbed her legs and gave it her all. She yelled and growled out loudly as she pushed. It only took twice and he was out. Just as Henry caught him, the door flung open and the doctor came in.

"Wow..guess I'm a little late huh?" she remarked looking as Henry gingerly cradled his newborn son.

"Ya think Doc?" Vicki spat out as she lay back huffing and puffing. The baby started to cry a loud, healthy cry. Henry stepped aside, letting the doctor take over.

"Great job Henry, you should be proud," Dr. Morton said as she handed him the scissors to cut the cord of the son he had just delivered.

"Thanks," Henry was experiencing a bittersweet moment, the birth of his child, whereabouts of his oldest three unknown and now...

...how to tell Vicki.


	11. Telling Vicki

Henry stood beside Vicki watching her cradle their newborn son. The birth had been spectacular. Vicki remarked that even though she'd just given birth to a eight pound, six ounce baby, she felt better than she had the first two times.

"That's because you had no tearing or cutting, makes all the difference." The doctor had told her. Henry was still in awe of his delivery of this miracle baby. He was a gift Henry had told Vicki the minute he held him. Vicki agreed wholeheartedly.

"What are we going to name him?" Vicki said looking up at Henry. Just as with their other children, he was beautiful. He had the familiar tuft of blonde hair but instead of it being curly, it was thick and straight, framing his litte round face. He sucked his fist furiously. Vicki offered him her breast and he immediately latched on. Henry's eyes never left them. The sight of Vicki with the baby was almost too much for him to bear while carrying the knowledge that their children were most likely in grave danger.

"Henry?" Vicki's voice brought Henry out of his deep thinking and back to the reality that he was going to have to tell Vicki.

"Yes?" he sat down on the edge of her bed, touching the baby's head with his hand as he did.

"What is it?" Vicki searched Henry's face knowing in her heart that something was wrong.

"Henry," Vicki narrowed her eyes, "what are you keeping from me?"

Henry knew he had to tell her whether she had just given birth or not.

"Vicki," he said taking her free hand,"when you came in, there was an ambulance here."

"Okay.."

"Something has happened and I want you to stay calm," Henry knew that line was pointless but he gave it shot anyway.

"What the hell is going on Henry?" Vicki asked as calmly as she could. She didn't want to upset herself while the baby was feeding but she knew this wasn't going to be something good.

"Gwen was in the ambulance," Henry finally blurted it out waiting for her reaction. Vicki said nothing for a moment, letting it sink in.

"Where the hell are my kids?" Vicki asked him with narrowed eyes. Henry didn't answer.

"They're gone too aren't they?" Vicki looked down at the baby as she said it. When she looked up, Henry was surprised to see a calm face.

"Vicki, what are you thinking?" Henry was almost afraid to ask.

"I'm thinking that, " Vicki said switching breasts without glancing down, "we need to get the hell out of here and find our kids Henry."

"Victoria, you just gave birth," Henry sighed.

"No shit! I feel fine. If you think I'm going to lie here in this bed while my children are at the mercy of some freak, you're outta your rabbit ass mind Henry," Vicki was gritting her teeth but still staying calm for the sake of the baby.

"Vicki, Mike, Kate and I can handle this."

"Sure, just like those poor kids they found earlier. This person, whoever she is, took our children from our LYCAN nanny," that struck Vicki as she said it, "Oh my God, how is Gwen? What happened to her? She would never let anyone take the children."

Vicki thought back to the night that Gwen put herself in harms way when the hybrid came after the kids. Vicki's respect for Gwen was thousandfold.

"She's holding her own. She was injected with liquid silver. They're hoping she pulls through," Henry looked down at the baby who was now sleeping, his mouth sucking every few seconds but not feeding. Vicki pulled him away and handed him to Henry. She got up, went to the closet and looked for the clothes she wore in. She would be damned if she would stay there, just popping out a kid or not, and let someone not only hurt and possibly kill Gwen but take her children as well.

"Vicki, " Henry said placing the baby in the hospital bassinet, "You are in no condition to go out there. You just gave birth!"

"So you keep telling me as if I didn't know Henry," Vicki finally found them crammed in a bag. She gently bent over to pick it up.

"Vicki please..." Vicki turned to look at Henry and this time, her eyes were full of tears.

"Henry, I cannot stay here. You can go with me, call my mom, she can stay here with him, " Vicki knew her mother should be here by now. They had called her earlier to come stay with Gwen and the kids as an added measure. Apparently, her mother didn't make it in time. Vicki felt sure that it wouldn't have mattered.

Whoever this person was, they were using some powerful magic on her people. Henry knew it was futile to fight her. He threatened her with the doctor, to which she said "do whatever the fuck you want," then he threatened to have Celluci handcuff her, she shot him the finger on that one to which he finally gave up.

"Fine, we'll look but we still have no leads."

Henry hoped that would help.

"Whatever," Vicki said as she tied her shoe. Her physical pain was numbed with the realization that her children could already be dead.

Henry had a thought that he kept to himself.

Vicki's anger right now was ten times worse than facing Asteroth himself...


	12. Hatching A Plan

Dioncia was readying her altar for the sacrifices she would soon begin. London and Jenni were backed into a corner of the room sitting with their legs pulled up underneath them still shaken at what had happened. Jaxon and Sarah were sitting on the floor watching the doorway, hoping to see an adult come by.

"Are you scared?" Jaxon asked Sarah. She nodded. He put his arm around her drawing her closer as he tried to comfort her in a childlike way.

"Don't be. My dad is tough and so is yours. Uncle Henry will help too," Sarah nodded once more as tears slipped down her face.

Abbie had taken a stance in the middle of the room staring at the doorway as if willing the shield to drop.

"Abbie...Abbie.." Ward tapped her.

"What??"

"Talk to London." Abbie stopped staring and turned to look at her twin.

"What?"

"TALK.." Ward pointed to his head, "talk...to...London," he tapped his head with each word.

"Right.." Abbie smiled. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wandered looking for that connection that she and London shared.

_London..are you there? Are you okay?_

_Yes _was the answer.

_Good, listen, she will take you two first. You have to listen to what I tell you, okay? Do you understand?  
_

_Abbie I'm scared. I want mommy and daddy _Abbie knew that London was probably crying. That made her more determined than ever to try and be tough like her mother, to get her siblings, family and friends out of this situation.

_Don't cry London, they'll come. This is what you do..._

When Abbie was finished giving instructions to London, she opened her eyes and looked at Ward and M.J.

"Well, can she do it?" Ward asked.

"I hope so. It will be our only shot."

Vicki's mother tried to talk her out of going.

"I know, I know..I just gave birth and it doesn't lessen the fact that I'd much rather be here right now but..." Vicki's voice cracked. Her emotional state was somewhat fragile. Between giving birth, the children going missing and Gwen being attacked, she was on overload, "I just can't sit here. I just can't."

With that, Vicki walked over and kissed her newborn baby. A single tear escaped from her eye landing on his soft, round cheek. Vicki softly and tenderly wiped it away.

"God help the person that has done this." Marjorie whispered to Henry.

Henry helped Vicki to the car insisting that, out of the norm, he at least open the door for her. Sliding in, Vicki gingerly buckled her seatbelt.

After starting the car, Henry turned to face Vicki.

"I had a thought." Henry stated.

"What?"

"I know that you only fed from me while pregnant however, do you think you could do it now?" He searched her face for a reaction.

"Why?

"Since you seem to insist on not having faith in my ability to find our children, rather than you kill yourself I thought that if you took some of my blood, it might help to strengthen you. Build you back up so to speak," Henry told her.

"Henry, I do have faith in you it's just that..." Vicki paused, "I can't just sit back and wait. I'm not trying to kill myself but I will kill for my kids, you of all people know that. I'm not just sitting around waiting, wondering..I can't do that. I'd much rather be here with my baby, with you but without Abbie, Ward and London, it's off somehow. It's not just our kids Henry, Mike's kids, James', we've got to do whatever it takes to get them back safely."

"Fair enough."

"And about your other question, yes I think I can try."

"Can you.." he motioned to her mouth, alluding to the extending her fangs.

"Yeah, I'm pissed enough, won't be a problem," and with that, her eyes bled and her fangs elongated, the little length they were. Vicki had commented once that it was unfair that her fangs were so small, so girly. Henry found it amusing that she was concerned her fangs were too "girly" but kept that to himself.

Henry offered his wrist which she licked softly first, bringing Henry's beast to the surface as she did. Rolling her eyes up to watch Henry's face as she drank, she relished in the erotic look to it. Groaning softly until she finished, he pushed his beast away.

"Not bad, "Smiling as she wiped the trace amounts of blood from her full juicy lips.

As they pulled away from the hospital, Vicki had a brief moment of happiness until Henry's cell rang.

"Hello?" Henry didn't recognize the number. His face turned to a scowl almost instanteously as he listened to the voice on the other end.

Vicki mouthed "who is it?" but Henry didn't answer.

"Yes, I understand, thank you very much." Henry's jaw was twitching as he gripped the steeringwheel.

"What the fuck is wrong now?" Vicki asked.

"It's Gwen, she's not doing well and they've called in the family." Henry said as calmly as he could.

Vicki sat in an uncommon stunned silence.

Yes, God help the person who had done this...


	13. Searching

Dioncia was at last ready for her first sacrifice. Which one to take? She looked in all three rooms to only to be met with stares and whimpers. In the room Abbie was in, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. For a very brief moment, her heart ached for these children. She too wanted children one day but in order to do that, sacrifices would have to be made. Shaking the thought from her head, she chose London first. Although her magic was not as strong as her brother and sister, it was strong nonetheless.

Dioncia made her way to London's room not knowing that other plans had been made...

Vicki called Mike hoping to find that there were new leads.

"How many addresses?" Henry heard Vicki ask. In answer, he heard Mike respond "three."

"Allright, we'll take the first one you gave me and Mike...if you find anything, call immediately. Yes, I know I should be in bed, believe me "she sighed as she lay her head back and closed her eyes, " I know. Thanks."

"Vicki, just so you know in advance, if at anytime I feel you are in mortal danger, I will take matters into my own hands," he told her with determination.

"Oh yeah, how?" she shot back.

"I will use force if I have to."

"Whatever," Vicki huffed out.

They drove in silence to the first address, nothing. Vicki gave Henry the second address and upon pulling up, saw that it was a huge old house. Although it looked abandoned and run-down, Vicki's skin started to prickle immediately giving her a sign that something magical was close.

"This is it," she told Henry unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Wait," Henry grabbed her arm.

"Henry, we may already be too late. There is no time."

"I feel it too, I sense it. But," Henry stopped and appeared to be in deep concentration.

"What?" Vicki was now alarmed. What did he sense?

"I hear our children, faintly, but I recognize them." Henry said with a smile knowing that would make Vicki feel better and hopefully, make her wait for backup.

Vicki audibly gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes tearing slightly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"They are faint, but don't you think a vampire father would know his own children's heartbeat?"

"As strange as that sounds, I totally understand that." Vicki finally said.

After calling Mike, who told them in no uncertain terms to wait, they slipped out of the car quietly to see if they could just get close enough to see that the children were in fact allright.

London knew that it was time. Abbie had told her to wait until the crazy lady came for her and here she stood, just outside of the doorway.

"You will be first my little one. So beautiful too," As Dioncia spoke those words, she heard a voice speak to her.

"Dioncia, just do it. Don't think about it, just do it.." Bacchus hissed from the mirror. The children were all shocked as they had not heard anyone else in the house before now, only Dioncia talking to herself or so they assumed.

"Ward, I think mom and dad are here," Abbie whispered to her brother. Ward stood still for a moment listening. His eyes widened, he heard them too.

"They are here. I can hear their heartbeats." Ward and Abbie had vampire hearing too. Their parents were getting closer to the house enabling them to hear better.

"I knew they would come. Boy is that lady gonna be in trouble now, mom is really mad I bet," Ward told Abbie.

Abbie was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, mom's gonna whoop her ass," Abbie said. Ward scowled at her, M.J. just laughed at her.

"There they are," Vicki said pointing into a window. Looking into the room, she saw Abbie, Ward and M.J. They were facing away from them looking at the open door.

"Why aren't they trying to leave?" Vicki thought out loud tilting her head.

"I'm sure it's been shielded," Henry said through gritted teeth. Not only were the children kidnapped, but black magic was being used against them and that was something Henry detested.

Moving quietly around to the next window, she spotted Jaxon and Sarah, the last room holding London and Jenni. Vicki covered her mouth to keep a loud scream as she saw the woman approach the doorway, wave her hand across and step into the room.

The next thing was something they never saw coming...


	14. Surprises

Blinking several times to make sure she was seeing straight, Vicki heard a noise behind her making her turn quickly in defense, her hand in the air. Mike grabbed her before she punched him. James and Kate were there as well. James was pushing his beast back as was Henry. Instinct told them to get in there and get their offspring, Mike told them to stand down.

"Vicki, what's happening?" Kate asked as she watched in disbelief.

"London, she's...I didn't know she could.." Vicki was stunned.

Abbie, Ward and M.J. waited. They heard what was happening and hoped it would work. They kept throwing things at the door, only to have them bounce off.

"We need to get in there," Vicki started to go around front. Henry and Mike stopped her.

"Wait, let's just see what happens. Kate, go around to the window where Abbie is. I have a feeling there is something more to this and I could be wrong, but Abbie is probably the driving force behind what we are seeing." Henry said.

What they were seeing was unreal. As soon as Dioncia had entered the room, London had vamped out and jumped her. Dioncia was doing everything she could to pull the young wild child off. London was latching on to anything she could, her shoulder, her neck, her flailing arms, anything within reach of London's fangs. Her eyes were the color of Vicki's, silver and her fangs were tiny but painful. Dioncia screamed and batted at London trying to dislodge her from her body.

"Get off me you little brat!" Dioncia screamed as she tried to fling her off. London held on for dear life, Jenni's eyes were wide with fear.

Dioncia's concentration was wavering. Abbie was able to put her hand through the shielded doorway and then her arm until finally, she was free. M.J. and Ward soon followed with Jaxon and Sarah following behind. London let go when she saw the others outside of the door. Ward and Abbie vamped, M.J. was quivering with his magic, ready to fire at any moment, Jaxon had pulled his little beast out, his claws and teeth extended.

London grabbed Jenni's hand and made a run for the door while Dioncia was still trying to recover. She turned to see the children who were, for a better lack of a word, stalking her.

"Don't make me use my magic on you! Just..just do as I say and you won't feel a thing," Dioncia was faltering. She was being backed into the room by the group of rebellious children.

"Don't make us use ours on you, crazy lady," M.J. announced. Abbie, Ward and M.J. were in the lead their eyes never leaving Dioncia's face. She was bloody from London's surprise attack on her.

Seeing London vamped had been shocking for Vicki. London had only exhibited her magical abilities nothing vampiric in the least.

"Let's go..." Vicki stood up once more but went down immediately, falling on her ass.

"Well shit." Mike sighed.

"Vicki? Vicki? Can you hear me?" Henry had Vicki cradled in his arms, tapping her cheek to try and awaken her. Vicki only groaned.

Then, Henry knew...blood loss. He could smell it.

"Mike, she's bleeding badly," Henry told him.

"What? Why..how??"

"She just gave birth Mike." Henry hissed.

"Hell I know that but she hasn't fought yet has she? I mean, you know what I mean Henry.." Mike felt for a pulse, it was there but it was thready.

"Call an ambulance," Henry ordered. Mike was already dialing 911 before he was told to.

"Kate!" Mike yelled out.

Kate came rushing around from the front. She had watched the kids get through the door not understanding what had gone on.

"Stay with Vicki, an ambulance is on the way," Mike told her.

"My love, please forgive me but you must go back to the hospital." Henry placed a kiss on her lips and handed her to Kate. Vicki moaned as she was moved but still never woke up. James joined Mike and Henry in their assualt on the house.

Kate silently prayed everything would be okay...she wasn't so sure now.


	15. Rescue

Abbie, Ward and M.J. were inching closer to Dioncia. She was backing away yet trying to maintain a sense of control. The children suddenly heard Bacchus causing them to falter enough for Dioncia to rush past them into the room where she kept the mirror.

"What's going on? Why haven't you started the ritual?!" his voice resonated from the mirror nearly vibrating it off the wall.

"It's nothing, just a little snag.." Dioncia lied. She kept glancing over her shoulder in the direction the children had been. She couldn't see them anymore.

"Finish this, now.." he growled.

"Yes..Yes.." Dioncia turned her teary eyes away. Knowing things were falling apart, she decided to take the most aggressive approach and slice the throat of the first child she came to.

Mike had ordered the ambulance to come in with no sirens as they hadn't entered the house yet and didn't want to risk tipping the woman in the house off to the fact that they were here. Vicki was still unresponsive when it arrived.

"Kate, why don't you go with her, we've got this." Kate nodded at Mike's request. Although Kate and Vicki's relationship was rather rocky at first, they had since become great friends. Kate was worried not only about Vicki but her children as well. Mike felt it would be best for Kate to be out of the situation. Henry wanted to be with Vicki but knew he needed to get the kids out safely first. Grateful that Kate was going with her, he expressed his thanks to her before she left.

"Henry?" Kate said softly, turning to face him from the ambulance door.

"Yes?"

"Please get Mike and the kids back to me, okay?" Henry nodded, kissed Vicki one last time before she left then turned to meet with Mike and James.

Just as Henry stepped onto the landing, they all heard screams.

"No more waiting, let's roll," Mike said drawing his gun. James shifted partially, Henry vamped out. Their presence was made known loudly with the explosion of the front door. Upon entering, they saw a most disturbing picture. Dioncia had Jenni dangling mid-air by her hair. The younger children were screaming while the older three linked their hands and began to circle Dioncia. Henry and James rushed to the woman, Mike held his gun up at the ready not knowing if shooting her would help, coupled with the fact that all of the children were in close proximity.

"You're too late, the ritual is going to begin," Dioncia said as she threw out enough magic to throw the three men off of their feet.

Jenni was still screaming, flailing and alternating from part lycan to full human child. The men watched in awe as a wave of something started to form around Dioncia and Jenni. Dioncia grabbed her throat as if she were choking and soon, lost grip of Jenni dropping her in a heap on the floor.

"Stop..." Dioncia choked out as she put both hands to her throat. The twins were vamped out, M.J.'s eyes had turned gray and they were all three focused on whatever it was they were doing. Henry recovered along with Mike and James.

The three men were shocked, their children looked as if they were choking her to death without touching her...

"Should we do anything?" Mike asked as he watched his oldest child do things he'd never seen him do before. It was truly amazing to see. All three were proud of their children. Jaxon, Jenni, Sarah and London broke away from the group, running to their fathers. Each father took turns with their children hugging and comforting them putting the children out of harm's way when they were finished. Dioncia was still entrapped in whatever was being used against her. Her face was turning colors as she gasped for air.

"Think we should let them finish?" Mike whispered to Henry. The dilemma the men were facing was that their children were killing this woman, should they let them continue? Was it appropriate? What were their mothers think? Henry knew Vicki would kill her if she could, Kate would too and Jasmine, it was a given with her as well.

"Let them finish," James growled out. He hadn't spoken the entire time. Those words made a powerful statement as he spoke them.

It didn't take long for Dioncia to hit the floor like a rag doll. The children continued to maintian their position as they looked down at her convulse then go still. Henry no longer heard her heartbeat as the children broke contact and headed to their fathers as the little ones had done.

"Abbie, what were you doing?" Henry asked as he hugged his daughter.

"We made a circle, then used our magic on her. We made it where she couldn't breath. M.J. helped alot," Abbie smiled at M.J. Mike could swear he saw his son puff his chest out just a little. The way that M.J. and Abbie were looking at one another was not lost on Mike and Henry, who themselves exhanged frowning glances at one another.

"Daddy, did we help good?" London asked as Henry picked her up.

Henry smiled at his youngest daughter, "You did great."

"Where's mommy?" London asked. The other children wanted their mommies too so Henry used it as a distraction not to tell them everything right now.

"Well, you have a new baby brother," Henry answered with a partial truth.

"We do?" They said in unison clapping their hands as they did.

"What's his name?" Ward asked.

"Well, we haven't named him yet." Ward frowned, then smiled.

"Can we name him?" Ward asked innocently.

"We'll see."

James and Mike took the kids to the cars. Henry walked over to Dioncia to make sure she was really dead. After determining she was, he walked through the house to investigate what might have gone on. Henry heard a familar heartbeat enter the house. Seeing only the altar, he made his way back to the front door. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye next to a mirror but when he turned, nothing was there. He still felt a evil in the house but he was unable to find it.

"Abbie, why are you back in here?" Henry asked bending to her level.

"Where's mommy for real, daddy?" Abbie asked with a scowl.

"She's at the hospital."

"I know, but she's not just in there for the baby is she?"

Henry ducked his head then slowly brought it back up to face her questions without scaring her.

"Abbie, she's fine. We'll go and see her in a bit, okay? Why are you so worried?" Henry knew that Abbie and Vicki shared some kind of connection.

"Because, she's not waking up and she's tired, we need to go daddy..."


	16. Abbie and Vicki

Henry debated whether or not to take the children to the hospital. He decided to take them knowing he could put them in the waiting room with Mike and Kate while he checked on Vicki. On the drive over, Henry kept stealing glances at Abbie only to catch her frowning most of the time. Ward was looking out of the window with a forlorn look on his face while London sucked her thumb and twirled her hair.

"Are you guys okay?" Henry finally asked.

"Yeah," they all said intermittently between the three of them.

"I bet you were scared." Henry was trying to get a feel for his children's emotional state.

"A little but we knew somebody would come and get us," Ward said first.

"Looks to me like you guys knew what you were doing," Henry smiled.

"That was Abbie's idea," Ward again spoke. Abbie was being unusually quiet.

London popped her thumb out of her mouth saying, "I'm a vampire too daddy," then popped her thumb back in.

"Yes, I saw that. Abbie, did you know about that?"

"Yes." she replied softly watching Henry's reaction.

"You're not in trouble if that's what you think."

"I'm not?" she asked.

"No," Henry shook his head, "You did a great job of taking care of each other."

Feeling the tension release in the car, Henry decided to forego any more questions until he could get the situation with Vicki situated. The fact the children had saved themselves, they were alive and uharmed was enough for now. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Kate met Henry at his car to help him with the children knowing he would want to get to Vicki as fast as possible.

"Let me take them for you," Kate offered as she removed London from her carseat.

"No, we want to see mommy," Abbie said with a scowl.

"You will, I promise. I just need to check on a few things first." Henry told her. Abbie reluctantly followed Kate to the waiting area as she and Ward both scowled behind Henry's back. Vicki was already in ICU, hooked up to monitors and IV's. Henry slipped into her room placing a tender, worried kiss on her lips. Not responding to Henry's touch, he then took her hand and held it to his lips as well. Still nothing. Henry's eyes filled with tears as he went to the nurse's station to find out what was going on. The nurses explained that she had suffered blood loss so severe she had nearly died from it but amazingly, they were able to replace it quickly thereby allowing the healing process to move swiftly. Relieved, Henry went back into the room to find Abbie standing beside her mother.

"Abigail," Henry whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"Mommy needs me daddy," Abbie was holding Vicki's hand and stroking her arm. Henry teared up once more watching his daughter try to be so grown up yet being so childlike at the same time.

"Abbie, come on, let mommy.." before Henry could finish, Vicki moaned and moved just a little.

"Vicki?" Henry, who had been in the doorway, was at her side in a flash.

"See, told you she needed me," Abbie's eyes were serious and completely focused on Vicki's face.

"Yes, I do see that now," Henry didn't know what had transpired or why, but he certainly didn't care. Everything could be worked out and discussed later. Vicki's eyes fluttered then pried open slightly. Henry's face hovered over her anxiously.

"Henry..the kids.." Vicki said in a low soft whisper. She squeezed Abbie's hand to let her know that she knew Abbie was there. Abbie

"They're fine, Vicki. Rest, we'll come back later," Vicki nodded and mmmm'd going right back to sleep. Henry took Abbie by the hand and headed out the door. Abbie stared back at her mother until they were in the hall and she could no longer see her.

Henry didn't have to even tell Abbie about Gwen, she already knew. Gwen had been attacked when Dioncia came to take them. The children witnessed Gwen falling to the floor after Dioncia had injected her with the liquid silver. Abbie told Henry that the crazy lady, as the children kept referring to her as, put a needle in Aunt Gwen and she fell.

"How did she get you out of the house?" Henry knew his children, Abbie in particular, would have fought like wild animals.

"We were frozen, we couldn't move."

A spell of course. Henry gritted his teeth angry that the evil had been in his house. He was headed to Gwen's room when Abbie dropped a bombshell.

"Daddy, what about the man in the house?" Abbie asked.

Henry stopped walking.

"What man?" there was no one else in the house, Henry would have heard the heartbeat.

"The man the crazy lady was talking to all the time."

"Did you see him?"

Abbie shook her head no and said, "She talked to the mirror."

Henry knew this wasn't quite over...


	17. Gwen

Henry went straight to see Gwen to make sure she was at least holding her own.

"Abbie, why don't you wait out here," Henry said to his young daughter.

"No, I want to see Aunt Gwen," Abbie was ever defiant, Henry expected nothing less. Henry debated on whether to argue, give in or wait to see Gwen. The latter was not an option, he didn't want to cause a scene so giving in seemed the best option.

"Okay, but we need to be quite," Abbie rolled her eyes at Henry something he overlooked just this once.

"Yes, daddy, I know." Abbie pushed her way past Henry and upon entering Gwen's room was met with a pleasant surprise, Gwen was awake. She looked a little worse for wear but she was alive, that's all Henry cared about at this point. Gwen weakly held her arms out for Abbie who immediately went to her giving her a big hug as she did.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Abbie whispered.

"I'm glad to see you Abbie. Is everyone allright?" Gwen looked as though she had a horrific sunburn. She had a few blisters here and there, her skin was even peeling in places. Although able to counter-act the effects of the liquid silver, the doctors had created a slight burn with the antidote.

"Yes they are Gwen," Henry related as he gave Gwen a light hug as well. When he pulled away, he saw Gwen's eyes glistening with tears.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Henry asked with concern.

"I'm so sorry Henry," Gwen put her head down, "I failed the children, you, Vicki." She had great remorse for not feeling as though she had protected the children better.

"You did not fail anyone. This woman had powerful black magic behind her, you couldn't have known. Besides, everything is fine," Henry reassurred her with a light touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"And Vicki? Where is she?" Gwen asked noting that she wasn't there.

"My mommy is sleeping good now, she's going to be okay," Henry nodded mouthing "I'll tell you later" to Gwen who responded with a nod of understanding.

Abbie told Gwen her version of events, filling in some gaps for Henry as she told her story. Henry still had that nagging realization that something was still in the house and knew he would need to go back at some point to take care of things. After finishing up with Gwen, Henry went to the waiting area to gather up the children. He wanted them to see their new brother. Bittersweet feelings poured over Henry as he walked his children to the room that held Vicki's mother and his new son. This should be a time of reunion to include Vicki yet she couldn't be here and that touched Henry deeply.

The children rushed their grandmother first, then peered excitedly at the baby.

"What are we gonna name him, daddy?" London asked Henry.

"I don't know," Henry shook his head. The children began chattering all at once throwing out names to Henry.

Henry watched in amusement as they went back and forth, arguing with each other. He picked up his son and wondered himself what to name him. He truly was a gift, a strong little warrior. He would have to be to function in this family. Majory came over to stand with Henry and stroke her new grandon's head lovingly.

"What are you going to name him Henry?" she asked.

"I don't know. I really want Vicki to help us," Henry said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Fitzroy?" the nurse said as she popped her head in. The room became eerily quiet as all eyes turned to her.

"Yes?" he responded.

"It's your wife, will you come with me please?" Henry handed the baby to Marjory, kissed his head and followed the nurse.

Abbie stared after her father as he walked out to see about Vicki with a look on her face that was somewhat surprising...


	18. Final Chapter

Henry followed the nurse to the room anxious to get to Vicki, not knowing if it was good or bad news. The nurse opened the door, stepped aside and allowed Henry in. Vicki was awake, not sitting but up nonetheless alert. Henry breathed an audible sigh of relief, went to her bedside and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly.

"Gee, that's all I get?" Vicki said in a raspy voice. Henry balanced himself on either side of her, leaned in and kissed her passionately on her lips, lingering longer than necessary. Vicki did not complain or pull away. She was still weak but healing rapidly.

"Okay, report," she demanded after he broke the kiss. Henry laughed at her determination filling her in as to what had occurred.

"Is there something still in the house?" Vicki asked.

"I think so, Abbie seems to think so and after seeing what I saw, suffice it to say, she is her mother's daughter," Henry told Vicki.

"That's a bad thing?" Vicki retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Never," Henry shot back.

After a bit, the nurse's snuck the children along with the baby into Vicki's room. Vicki was now in an upright position.

"You can't breastfeed just yet," the nurse told her handing her a bottle at which Vicki frowned. She was about to explode, however, with the recent turn of events, she decided that medical orders were the safest bet.

"Mommy?" Ward asked as he rubbed his hand along her arm.

"Yes?"

"We have a name for the baby, wanna hear it?" Vicki and Henry exchanged glances.

"Sure," thinking that it would be off the wall. They were in for a surprise.

"We want to name him Matthew Andreas," Ward announced. After letting it sink in, Vicki asked why.

"Because Matthew mean's God's gift, and Andreas means warrior," Abbie said matter-of-factly.

"Henry did you.." Vicki wondered if he had prompted them.

"No, I'm innocent," he said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"What do you think?" She asked him as she looked down at the baby.

"I think.." Henry paused, "I like it, you?" he nodded toward Vicki.

"Yeah, why not. Okay, looks like you guys named your brother but," she pointed at them jokingly, "if he doesn't like it when he grows up, it's all your fault." The children giggled, hugged their mother one at a time carefully and then were ushered out by Henry.

"Abbie?" Vicki called after her oldest.

'Yes mommy?" Abbie turned.

"Henry, can you give us a minute?" Henry nodded as he continued on his way with the other two. Abbie walked back over to her mother who was now holding a sleeping Matthew. She patted her bed for Abbie to sit on, then took Abbie's hand in her own.

"Abbie, I heard you. I felt you when you were here. Thank you," Vicki told her daughter. Abbie had reached through Vicki's state of shock and near death experience to tell her to come back, that she was needed, to fight. It was their odd unexplainable connection that gave her this ability.

"You're welcome mommy, I love you and you can't leave us, not ever," Abbie was serious.

"I'll try not to," Vicki never made promises she couldn't keep. Abbie kissed her and Matthew, hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Oh, did daddy tell you London is a vampire too?" Abbie asked.

"Yes he did, and I take it you knew?" Vicki smiled.

Abbie nodded and skipped out, Vicki knew she would be in big trouble one day with that girl.

Vicki spent a few more days in the hospital, Gwen recovered nicely as well. Henry went back to the house to try and find the source of evil but couldn't. He searched for the mirror but it was nowhere to be found. That nagging thought would eat at Henry for quite some time afterwards. His concern was not only for the welfare of the people in Toronto, but his own children. Whatever it was had sensed them and seen them. Henry, as a father, was more worried about retaliation against his children than anything. They took Matthew home and Vicki took as little time off as possible as usual. Her first day back involved catching up on what had transpired over the past few weeks.

Time would tell...

LATER...

"Coreen, ready to call it a night?" Vicki asked handing her some files to be put away. Coreen was gazing at the computer monitor and didn't answer at first.

"Coreen..Coreen!" Vicki finally snapped her fingers in front of her asstant's face.

"What? Sorry Vicki," Coreen finally answered. Vicki looked at the screen..she was looking at some hot, young actor.

"Coreen, what are you doing?" Vicki asked.

"Oh, just looking at him, isn't he hot?" Coreen sighed pointing to the screen.

"I have to admit, he kinda is," Vicki was now leaning as close to the screen as Coreen had been. The both jumped when Henry walked in. He stopped with the door halfway open.

"Am I interrupting something?" he grinned.

"Uh..no..no, just getting ready to head home, right Coreen?" Vicki nodded. Coreen nodded, smiled and closed out the site she had been on. Vicki grabbed Henry, told Coreen goodnight over her shoulder and made a quick exit.

"You know," Henry said leaning into Vicki in the car, "It's been exactly six weeks tonight.." Henry reminded Vicki. She didn't need reminding, her body was aching with need for him. In answer, she grabbed his face, dove into a very deep, probing kiss and ran her hand between his legs, making Henry groan under her touch.

"Answer your question?" Vicki said pulling away.

"No doubt." Henry put the car in gear and headed home. After having a family meal, they performed their nightly ritual of putting the children to bed before retreating to their own. Vicki fed Matthew while Henry read the older children a story. Already in the shower when he entered the bedroom, Henry began to disrobe as soon as he locked the door. His desire for her was beyond words at this point. He made his way to the shower to join her. Stepping in, she turned to fall into his arms ready to have him take her right away.

"Patience, my love," he breathed into her ear. She groaned something about "fucking patience", Henry didn't quite catch it as she had dropped to her knees to begin working him over. Henry leaned into the wall of the shower, water trickling down is curls, falling onto his chest as it made a trail to his quivering member that Vicki now held in her hand, her lips at the tip. She raked her nails along his buttocks as she rolled the tip of him in her mouth. Henry hissed with pleasure. Grunting and groaning were all Henry could manage as she rode him down with her mouth, playing with his sack with her free hand. She used his ass to grip him tightly squeezing it as she pumped him harder and harder. Taking turns rimming him and taking him all the way in was driving Henry mad, her tongue dancing up and down his shaft as she traced a pattern with it. Vicki knew he was close, she felt the goosebumps he always got beforehand, his legs beginning to shudder. She pulled away, stood up and continued to stroke him to his explosive climax, his hands splaying out on the shower wall as he spasmed over and over, jerking in rhythm with her deft hand movements. When Henry opened his eyes and they were black. Yes, she had brought his beast. Vicki smiled as he took her in his arms and said, "my turn" then began to kiss his way to her breasts. They were full with motherhood, Henry loved the way she tasted. He nipped her breast enough to drink small amounts, making her cry out with pleasure at the sensation. He ran his fingers down her side until he found the wet core he was searching for. Sliding his fingers in, he used her own lubrication to tease her, bringing her closer to what she needed and hadn't had for so very long. Moaning with displeasure as he stopped his hand magic, Henry focused on her breasts, using one free hand to roll her while his mouth cupped her very hard nipple, licking it to see if he could peak it anymore than it already was. Vicki pushed his head closer to her breast, asking for more. Henry obliged by flicking her hardened nub with his tongue, using his lips to suck and pull, then biting down ever so slighty sending electric shocks of pleasure through her body. Although she had just nursed the baby, Henry was still getting some sweetness from her. His tongue swirled around each nipple and breast before making it's way down the cleavage, then onto her stomach and yet still, further down. Vicki gasped with the anticipation of where he was heading.

Leaning her into the wall, he carefully sat her on the bench seat putting her legs over his shoulders. Vicki grabbed the bar over her head for balance, she knew with what he was about to do, she would have no balance. Desire was calling him, he could smell it and he wanted it. He found her wet, tight and ready. As he moved closer to where she wanted him to be, Vicki squirmed under his kisses, his tongue licking each fold, lapping at her wet center with his hardened tongue. Finally, he made his way to the pulsing area she was so desparately in need of him to touch. With a slow flick at first, speeding up with each flick, he began to take her to the edge of madness too, her climax building, the warmth in her lower regions reaching explosive porportions. She began her ascent to nirvana quickly, Henry's skill taking her there with lightening speed. Feeling her close, Henry worked quickly to increase her pleasure by slipping his fingers in her as she spasmed. Vicki gripped the bar so tightly her knuckles were white as she rode the wave of orgasmic spasms until she was nearly spent. They finished showering together tenderly washing each other off.

Moving to the bedroom, they began their lovemaking again. Lying together on the bed, Henry swept her hair away from her face, kissing her cheek as he did.

"I love you, Vicki" Henry told her as if he'd never told her before.

"I know, I love you too Henry," Vicki responded. Henry continued his tender lovemaking. His hands softly caressed her body, her arms, her sides, down her thighs as he kissed her and tangled his tongue with hers. Vicki's breasts rubbed against Henry's chest as he pressed onto her, creating tingling sensations for them both. She was wet again already, Henry was steely hard against her thigh. They continued their foreplay, Vicki's hands rubbing his hardened nipples, moving to his pulsing erection, then back up to this chest. Henry moved over her, his legs spreading hers as his tip teased her tight, wet entrance. Vicki pushed against him ready for him. It had been far too long since she and Henry had made love, since she had felt him inside of her walls. Running her nails down his back, he arched and pushed into her inch by hard inch. Vicki's response was a loud grunt as she pushed down to meet him, drawing him up into her as far as she could. Henry wrapped his arms around her, running one hand down her back to grip her ass for better entrance and traction. He rode her like this for a bit, then pulled up and without ever leaving her body, turned her over. As he pulled her to a kneeling position, Vicki hissed. This was her favorite position with Henry, from behind with him manipulating her with his hand. He moved his long, soft fingers over her, bringing her once more to a climactic conclusion. As she came, he pumped her faster and faster, Vicki cried out with the feel of him inside while she while she spasmed. When he was sure she was satisfied, he bent to bite and drink from her, bringing her once more while he spilled inside of her, his hands wrapped around her stomach while he fed. He roared when he finished, both of them falling to the bed together in a sweaty heap. They lay quiet for a bit trying to recover.

"I always think it can never be better and yet, you contiually prove me wrong." Vicki finally sighed out.

"Thank you, I aim to please," Henry said kissing her playfully on the cheek. Vicki swatted at him then pulled him closer.

"So much has changed for us Henry," Vicki said suddenly.

"Yes, but good things are happening."

"That's what scares me, the calm before the storm." Vicki said turning to look at him.

"You think this is calm?" Henry said referring to their life.

Vicki smiled, "Yeah, you're right, how much more wild could it get?"

Never say things like that...


End file.
